orpheusgazefandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Worlds
Below is a list of all the Terran worlds. This includes those that were founded and colonized by humans. The Coreworlds Earth '''The historical home of the Human race, Earth has remained the administrative hub of the Human race and its various governments. The environmental disasters of the 20th and 21st century have been largely repaired but a lot of humans have emigrated from Earth to the colonies where there is more and cheaper land. '''Mars '''The single greatest industrial planet in Human space, Mars has become the Corporate HQ and the single most important world other than the capitol. The HQ's of two of the major corporations are on Mars. '''The Jovian Belt The "Middle East of Space", The Jovian Belt is one of the most mined and exploited areas of Federation space. Strongly controlled by the Corporations . The Jovian Belt has a small class of citizens who are generally fairly wealthy Titan 'A military Headquarters and the centre-point of the "Far Planets" within the Coreworlds. Titan is an imposing military base with a sizable human population. '''The Kuiper Belt. '''These large and sometimes stable asteroids are home to a number of mining operations, both sanctioned and unsanctioned. The Colonies Major Colonies '''St Lawrence '-Founded 2082 One of the first worlds to be colonized, St Lawrence is as famous for the tight control of Ventriss UDC, it's political pragmatism and the fierceness of its native lifeforms. St Lawrence colonists are often quite independent minded and hard bitten. They are a well armed class of person too and there are more fire-arms on St Lawrence than there are people. Politics on St Lawrence tend to be quite rough and tumble and the planet is famed for producing a number of very successful politicians 'Whitworth -'''Founded 2082 Another of the early colonies that has flourished, Whitworth was the single largest Federation base outside of the coreworlds. More than 200 million citizens live on Whitworth, many of them working in some way for the Federation. Whitworth has a thriving economy and a beautiful climate and is one of the favorite destinations for those looking to leave the coreworlds. '''Vanheim -'''Founded 2082 Part of the original colonial set up, Vanhiem is an archiepeligo world which 85% of it is water. The colonists, who call themselves "Islanders" live a rich and exciting life on the planet where the weather is varied but exciting and welcoming to humans. The rich eco-system draws a huge number of biologists and archaeologists to the planet. '''Nova Terra ' -Founded 2082 Founded as the "bread basket" of the Federation, Nova Terra was originally a farming outpost with a huge number of farms, ranches and ag-business. Eventually is economy diversified to make it a successful and populous colony. West-Corp and Bradbury Pyramid exert a huge amount of power on the planet. 'New Berlin ' -Founded 2120 Despite its comparatively small size, New Berlin has become one of the fiercer and richer colony worlds. The politics on New Berlin is often very robust and harsh and a number of successful political players have cut their teeth on New Berlin before being elected to the Federation Senate. 'New Carthage ' -Founded 2145 Considered by the FCA and FSE to be the "proto-colony", New Carthage has grown enormously in a short space of time. The rush of colonists to a world with a great climate, a rich and varied eco-system and a thriving economy has seen New Carthage become a major part of the Federation. The establishment of a major FAS Navy base there only added to the economic might of the planet 'Gaia '-Founded 2120 A beautiful and largely unspoiled Garden world that has a fast growing but rather serene colonial population. Gaia is also home to a major Federation Science base and the Gaia Research Colony is one of the top destinations for PHD students. Bradbury Pyramid opened offices and plants on the planet that added to its economy. The colonists have a preference for neo-paganism. The Frontier '''Fort Darwin -Founded 2082. Based on an asteroid that overlooks and controls a field of valuable asteroids, Fort Darwin is a domed mining colony. Fort Darwin's population is generally small but very mercantile and libertarian in attitude. Van Diemens World -Founded 2087 A small planet with a thin atmosphere Van Diemen's world was colonized in the late 21st century and is home to a small mining operation. Generally speaking its a law abiding colony with a fair amount of corporate interests involved in the mining work there. Alice '''-Founded 2082 -One of the original colony worlds, Alice has a small surface area and a thin atmosphere which has limited the size and growth of the colony there. There are several mining operations run from Alice as well as a couple of small R+D faclilites '''Fort Kurzon -Founded 2087 In the same system as Alice, Fort Kurzon was built as a mining base. Close to the sun, Fort Kurzon is a site of heavy metal mining as well as Hydrogen mining. Palatine '-Founded 2105 -A tiny planet with a scarcely breathable atmosphere, Palatine was set up as an FAS listening post and also as a territorial buffer against the Tazzyn Empire. There's little of value on Palatine and most of the trade in the system comes from Hydrogen mining '''Stark '-Founded 2087 -With a thin atmosphere but a viable ecology, Stark has been home to generations of rather hardy agri-ranchers and business men. A generally very independent minded group of colonists who've had little to do with the big Corporations. Stark punches way above its meager economic weight 'Furnace '-Founded 2082 -A small military base on a very hot and unfriendly planet, Furnace exists purely as a territorial buffer to the Karkouri and to train elite troops. All Federation Marine-Recon Forces go to Furnace at some point to do a training tour which many of them refer to as "Hell Year". Furnace's civilians are very tough but almost all of them are Federation employees. '''New Corinth -Founded 2251 - Sparrow '-Founded 2105 -A former rogue moon, Sparrow was originally founded by Jesuit missionaries before becoming a small corporate post. Sometimes used for R+D and other times for mining, Sparrow has little value in the modern Federation. '''Vesper '-Founded 2082 -An underdeveloped colony, Vesper was one of the original eight colonies but has never reached its potential. The stranglehold of IronWorks was eventually replaced by ceaseless corporate intrigues between IronWorks and Allied-Technology. Vesper serves as a gateway into Karkouri space. 'Carmine '-Founded 2130 -A fairly nice planet with a good sized agricultural community, Carmine has been growing in the 22nd century and looks to expand in the 23rd. The people of Carmine are fairly anti-corporate due to a fractious relationship with West-Corp. 'New Silesia '-Founded 2130 -A colony founded by colonists, New Silesia was set up by exiles from the New Berlin colony. Incredibly hot and prone to Earthquakes, New Silesia is one of the most hostile worlds that humans live on. There are a few stable orbital colonies and a heavy metal mining trade but otherwise this is a hard place to call your home 'Rygar '-Founded 2160 -A cold but otherwise fairly nice planet, Rygar was founded late in the colonial drive and was disputed by the Tazzyn Empire before they conceded it to the Terran Federation after the 2nd Karkouri War. The world is home to a strong heavy metal mining trade but also a good R+D trade from the local Bradbury-Pyramid facility there. '''Van Allen's World -Founded 2150 -A small colony with a dense population, Van Allen's world is in the middle of an ice-age and is a very hazardous world to live on. But there is a massive trade to be made in fishing and farming the vast frozen oceans of Van Allen's world, as well as mining. West-Corp and Allied-Tech jointly finances the colony there Fort Carpenter -Founded 2150 -A small border world on the edge of Tranoan space, Fort Carpenter was founded as a listening post but later abandoned by the FAS. Ventriss UDC moved in a major facility there to mine the moons of Fort Carpenter and later faced competition from IronWorks. The system is fairly lawless. The outbreak of the Dhaugosk War saw a huge amount of Federation military traffic come through the system and hugely boost the local economy Fort Carpenter was overthrown by the Black Dragon Yakuza in 2322 Lightning Point -Founded 2160 -The gateway to Gannid space, Lightning Point is a major FAS fleet base and the administrative hub of the South-East sectors. A largely oceanic world with a stormy atmosphere, the base and civilian centers are largely built into the mountains. Fort Scorpius -Founded 2160 -Another military outpost on a planet that is little more than a moon, Fort Scorpius was originally a listening post on the Gannid border. Al Ahily -Founded 2145 -A major colony in the South-East that looks set to grow and grow, its a fairly warm planet with a growing and diversified tech-economy. Al Ahily was a key supporter of the Federation but after the civil wars, it has developed a strong bent for independence. Al Ahily left the Federated States in 2365 and refused to join the Terran Empire Fort Verekker -Founded 2150 -A military outpost that is dreary but does it job quite well. The edge of Federation space on the Eastern frontier. New St Helens -Founded 2178 -A recent acquisition to the Federation, New St Helens began life as a trader base and some might say smugglers outpost before it was taken over by the IronWorks and then the Federation. Babylon -Founded 2160 A major separatist colony that was forced to join the Federation after a military conflict in 2197 The New Frontier